The present application relates generally to the field of child strollers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable stroller that includes a folding and latching mechanism having biasing means that increases the ease with which the stroller may be deployed for use and folded for stowage.
Even though foldable strollers have been in production for quite some time, efforts to improve the ease with which they may be folded for stowage and increase the compactness of the folded stroller constantly continue. Mechanisms to coordinate folding movement of the legs and handle extensions as the stroller is folded and easily-releasable latches allowing the folding operation to commence have dramatically improved the ease of use over the years. One area of focus has been in mechanisms that allow the stroller to be collapsed for stowage that require only one hand to operate. Another area of focus involves optimizing stroller frame configuration, especially swivel wheel position, so that a folded stroller frame is as compact as is possible and preferable capable of stably standing when folded.
There is a need for a foldable stroller that can be folded using a simple, one-handed operation which releases the latch, folds the stroller frame in a coordinated manner, and positions swivel wheels for maximum compactness while allowing the folder stroller to stand upright in the folded condition.